


Finder's Keepers

by musicquartz



Category: Original Work
Genre: oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicquartz/pseuds/musicquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some original character work of mine, something very short I typed out on my phone. I'd really appreciate some feedback, especially if you want to see more of my work with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finder's Keepers

He screamed. It echoed around the camp, drawing people from bunkers and training; waking up children and startling the sick. It tore from him like an animal released, and he fought, through his hysteria, to keep himself under control.    
  


In his hand was a simple letter, with a picture attached. He shook with strain and let loose another blood curdling scream, sinking to his knees as a mixture of emotions all fought for dominance. 

 

Fear, anger, disgust. 

Denial.     
  


The sky overhead was irritatingly cheerful, with partial clouds drifting overhead like splatters of paint on a blue canvas. The sun was out, but a lasting breeze kept the heat at bay. In a lot of ways, it was perfect; children laughing and scampering around, with hardly a care in the world, protected inside what they only knew as a wall.    
  


Their entire world was inside the wall, and it was protected. But his world was crashing around him, walls be damned. The papers shook in his hand as despair finally won over, and he stared at the ground with disbelief.    
  


The letter was simple. It was a simple telegram, neatly printed, telling him that Belle Sparrow was Missing In Action. The picture was a million degrees more sinister, and came with a caption scrawled on the bottom.   
  


It was Belle, his wife, chained to a dirty wall. Her hair was limp and wet, so unlike its normal curl, and looked thin, like it'd been pulled and tugged so hard it'd begun to tear and rip from her scalp. 

 

She had a black eye and her lip was split; a cut on her cheek made blood stain her face. Her arms were wrenched behind her, and she looked like she'd be forced to her knees. Her entire body was red and black with dirt and injury; she was naked and it seemed to make her so much more vulnerable. She was screaming at the camera, teeth red. 

  
The destroyed man took one last look at the caption before collapsing into sobs. It was four words, and they seemed to mean so much more than any threat.    
  
<Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers>


End file.
